1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel shortage detection system for an engine driven generator wherein an alarm is generated upon detection of a fuel shortage and the engine is forcibly stopped after a predetermined time lapse.
2. Description of Related Art
If fuel shortage occurs during operation of a diesel engine, air may be introduced into the fuel injection pump to thus make it difficult restart the engine, or cumbersome work to make air draw out becomes necessary.
In case of a gasoline engine, if the engine continues to operate under fuel shortage, the air/fuel ratio becomes lean so that failure of firing may occur, and a problem of exhaust gas contamination may occur.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 62-38475 for example, upon detection of fuel shortage, an alarm is generated to notify the operator of such effect, and if fuel is not supplied before a predetermined time lapse after a timer was made to start operating, the engine is forcibly stopped.
The above prior art has been found unsatisfactory, however, in that the engine can be made to restart within the time limit set by the timer after the engine was forcibly stopped. Therefore, in case of a diesel engine, air becomes likely to be introduced into the fuel injection pump, whereas in case of a gasoline engine, deterioration of exhaust gas constituents may occur.